


„Gelato“

by anja79



Series: Sommerbingo 2013 [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Rating:P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft<br/>Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:Eiscreme<br/>Länge:1.525 Wörter<br/>A/N: wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe</p>
            </blockquote>





	„Gelato“

Als er an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, war er müde und froh endlich Feierabend zu haben. Er stieg die Teppen zu seiner Wohnung hoch, als er den Professor mit einer großen Kiste vor seiner Wohnung stehen sah.  
Oh je, der fehlte ihm jetzt gerade noch. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch eine Pizza in den Ofen schieben und aufs Sofa und seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend genießen. 

Erst versuchte er Boerne zu ignorieren, was natürlich nicht klappte. Der Professor kam auf ihn zugeeilt, als er ihn die Treppe hoch kommen sah.  
„Guten Abend Herr Thiel, dass trifft sich aber gut dass ich Sie hier treffe“, legte der Professor los.  
Thiel seufzte, „Nabend Herr Professor.“  
Boerne fing an ihm etwas zu berichten, wovon er nur die Hälfte verstand. Als sie an ihren Wohnungstüren angekommen waren, drückte Boerne ihm den großen Karton einfach in die Hand ohne etwas zu sagen. Thiel wäre beinahe das Paket aus den Händen gefallen, da es doch schwerer war als er es erwartet hatte. Als Boerne dann endlich die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, wurde ihm das Paket aus der Hand genommen und Boerne war mit einem „Vielen Dank Herr Nachbar“ bereits in der Wohnung verschwunden, bevor er antworten konnte. Thiel stand da und schaute ihm verdattert nach. Schüttelte kurz den Kopf und schloss seine Wohnungstür auf. Was das jetzt sollte, verstand er nun überhaupt nicht. Aber eigentlich war es doch ganz gut, denn so konnte er ja seinen Feierabend doch noch genießen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aus der Wohnung trat, schloss Boerne gerade seine Wohnungstür.  
„Morgen Boerne.“  
„Morgen Thiel.“  
Und schon war der Professor Boerne die Treppe runter und zur Haustür raus. Er schien wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden zu sein. Naja, wie auch immer, er musste zur Arbeit fahren. Interessieren was in dem Karton gestern Abend war, würde ihn ja schon, aber wie sollte er das anstellen? Thiel schloss sein Fahrrad los. Bis zum Abend würde ihm schon was einfallen, wenn nicht Boerne selber damit rausrücken würde.  
Als er am Abend nach Hause kam stieg Boerne gerade aus seinem Auto. Er ging zum Kofferraum und holte dort zwei Einkaufstüten raus. Thiel überlegte kurz hinzugehen und ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Dies verwarf er aber schnell wieder – soweit war es ja wohl noch nicht, dass er Boerne hinterherlief. Gerade als er sein Fahrrad abgeschlossen hatte, hatte Boerne den Hauseingang erreicht.  
„Guten Abend Herr Nachbar.“  
„Nabend Boerne.“  
Boerne versuchte den Haustürschlüssel auf der Jackentasche zu holen, aber da er in beiden Händen Einkaufstüten hatte, war das nicht möglich. Thiel musste grinsen. Er entschied sich dann aber doch dem Professor zu helfen, indem er ihm die Haustür aufschloss. Doch anstatt Danke zu sagen, ging Boerne einfach rein und ließ ihn vor der Tür stehen. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Aber bei ihm beschwerte er sich immer, wenn er die Umgangsformen nicht einhielt. Er folgte ins Haus und stieg die Treppen hoch. Boerne stand vor seiner Wohnungstür und telefonierte. Als er Thiel kommen sah, legte er schnell auf. Komisch, sonst störte ihn das doch auch nicht. Langsam wurde er echt neugierig, was mit Boerne los war. Er hatte sich währenddessen anscheinend entschieden in die Offensive zu gehen, denn er legte gleich los, „Thiel, bevor sie fragen, ich habe eine Neuanschaffung gemacht, die sich leider als Fehlinvestition herausgestellt hat“.  
„Aha.“ Thiel konnte sich nur mühsam das Lachen verkneifen.  
„Woran hapert es denn?“, fragte Thiel ganz harmlos, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte.  
„Thiel, als ob Sie mir da helfen könnten. Das Gerät ist selbstverständlich das Beste, was es im Moment auf dem Markt gibt. Deshalb werde ich nur einen Spezialisten an die Maschine lassen.“  
„Spezialisten, ja ist klar Boerne. Aber wenn das genauso läuft wie mit allen anderen Handwerkern, werden sie die Maschine nie benutzen können.“  
Damit hatte Thiel wohl ins Schwarze getroffen. Boerne legte seine Stirn in Falten und schien zu überlegen, wer wohl das kleinere Übel war: Thiel oder der Handwerker.  
„Thiel, ich warne Sie, sollten Sie das Gerät beschädigen, wird das sehr teuer für Sie.“  
„Jetzt lassen Sie mich das Ding doch erst mal ansehen.“  
Ob ihn das nun überzeugte, wusste Thiel auch nicht; jedenfalls gab sich Boerne einen Ruck und schloss endlich die Wohnungstür auf. Zuerst ging er in die Küche um die Einkaufstüren abzustellen. Thiel folgte ihm. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Gerät, was wohl Boernes Neuerwerbung sein musste: Ein Monster aus glänzendem Edelstahl, mit zwei Knöpfen und einem Drehregler an der Front. Als ihm aufging was das war, musste er grinsen.  
„Also Herr Professor, ich muss schon sagen, Sie sind immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Wie kommen sie denn darauf sich eine Eismaschine zu kaufen? Eis kann man doch viel einfacher haben. Es gibt viele gute Eisdielen in Münster“.  
„Die Eiscreme, die da angeboten wird, nicht im Geringsten angemessen, aber das brauche ich Ihnen nicht zu erklären. Ihr Geschmack lässt ja zu wünschen übrig. Ich sag nur Wein dekantieren in einer Blumenvase“, entgegnete Boerne spitz.  
Thiel konnte nicht glauben, dass ihm Boerne das immer wieder aufs Brot schmierte. Er ignorierte das einfach, stattdessen schaute er sich die Maschine näher an. Von außen konnte er kein Problem entdecken. Als erstes kontrollierte er den Netzstecker. Er zog in raus und steckte ihn wieder ein. Anschließend gab der der Maschine einen leichten Klapps auf den Deckel.  
„Thiel, was soll denn dieser Unsinn?“, fragte Boerne gereizt. Ehe Thiel reagieren konnte, war er schon zu ihm geeilt.  
Ohne etwas dazu zusagen, drückte Thiel den linken Knopf an der Front. Das Rührwerk fing sofort an sich zu drehen.  
„Na, geht doch“, sagte er leicht grinsend.  
„Das ist jetzt aber nun wirklich nicht Ihr Verdienst, Thiel, sondern einfach nur Glück“, entgegnete Boerne.  
Nachdem das Problem scheinbar gelöst war, begann Boerne die gekauften Zutaten auf der Arbeitsplatte zu verteilen. Es waren hauptsächlich frische Lebensmittel, die Boerne wohl in einem Bioladen besorgt hatte. Thiel fragte sich, welche Eis Sorte Boerne sich wohl ausgesucht hatte. So wie er ihn kannte, war es bestimmt eine extravagante Sorte. Doch so wie es aussah, war seine Anwesenheit hier nicht mehr erwünscht.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, ich möchte Sie jetzt bitten, mich bei der Zubereitung allein zu lassen. Ich benötige dabei meine volle Konzentration und kann keine Störungen gebrauchen.“  
Mit diesen Worten schob Boerne ihn leicht aus der Küche in den Flur.  
Na, klasse, das war also der Dank für seine Hilfe. Boerne seinerseits merkte nie, wenn er störte, egal wie sehr Thiel ihn darauf hinwies.  
Leise brummend ging er in seine Wohnung zurück.  
Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Nach einer Weile wurde er vom Sturmklingeln aufgeschreckt und schaute auf die Uhr – schon zehn, er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Einen Moment lang hoffte er, dass das Klingeln aufhören würde, wenn er nicht reagierte, aber sein Plan ging nicht auf, die Klingel wurde ohne Pause weiter gedrückt. Langsam ging er zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, stand Boerne mit einem Becher Eis in der Hand davor.  
„Um Ihnen meinen guten Willen zu zeigen, habe ich Ihnen etwas mitgebracht.“  
Das angebotene Eis schmeckte lecker, aber er konnte keinen Unterschied zum Eis aus der Eisdiele entdecken. Boerne schaute ihn neugierig an, und erwartete wohl ein Lob von seiner Seite. Er überlegte kurz und entschied sich nicht zu lügen.  
„Schmeckt schon – aber ehrlich gesagt auch nicht anders als aus der Eisdiele.“  
Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Boerne sauer werden würde. Doch er nickte nur kurz und wollte sich verabschieden. Nun war Thiels Neugier geweckt. Da war doch was faul.  
„Boerne, nun warten Sie mal.“ Boerne reagierte nicht darauf, sondern ging in seine Wohnung zurück. Allerdings ließ er die Wohnungstür offen, was Thiel veranlasste ihm zu folgen. Als er durch den Flur in die Küche trat, bot sich ein Bild der Verwüstung. Überall lagen Reste der Zutaten und Boernes Meisterstück von Maschine hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Rechts und links vom Behälter waren Spuren einer hellbraunen Flüssigkeit zu sehen. Auf dem Tisch rund um die Maschine war eine Pfütze, die bis auf den Boden getropft war.  
„Das freut Sie jetzt doch sehr, Thiel“, kam es plötzlich von der Tür her.  
„Sie hätten vielleicht erst mal ein einfaches Rezept nehmen sollen, anstatt gleich eins für Fortgeschrittene“, meinte Thiel vorsichtig.  
„Ich bin nicht Sie.“, antwortete Boerne spitz.  
Thiel unterdrückte ein Augenrollen.  
„Was halten Sie davon wenn wir nach dem Aufräumen zusammen ein leckeres Bananen-Eis zubereiten?“  
„Ich mag keine Bananen“, entgegnete Boerne wenig begeistert.  
„Die hab´ ich aber nun mal praktischerweise im Haus. Und außerdem sind die Geschäfte schon geschlossen um was anderes zu besorgen.“  
„Also gut, meinetwegen, Thiel.“  
Sie erledigten die Vorbereitungen und das Befüllen der Maschine. Nach 30 Minuten war die Maschine fertig mit ihrer Arbeit. Boerne probierte zögernd das Eis.  
„Schmeckt gar nicht so übel“, sagte er überrascht.  
„Sagen Sie mal Boerne, das Eis, das Sie mir gebracht haben, wo haben Sie das eigentlich her?“, fragte Thiel neugierig.  
„Na Herr Kommissar was sagt Ihnen Ihre Spürnase?  
„Aus der Eisdiele?“  
„Sie haben Ihren Beruf ja doch nicht verfehlt.“ Boerne warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu und nahm sich eine zweite Portion Bananeneis.  
Dass er beim Aufräumen den Becher einer bekannten Münsteraner Eisdiele im Mülleimer gesehen hatte, musste er Boerne ja nicht auf die Nase binden.


End file.
